1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia call handling , more particularly but not exclusively to multimedia call handling in the network and in a telecommunications call centre, and in particular although not exclusively to such a call centre which is capable of handling in an integrated way not only standard telephony services but also communications carrying data and/or video information.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical prior art call centre, incoming calls are first directed to an automatic call distributor (ACD). This strips off the calling line ID from the incoming call and, with the aid of an intelligent interface, arranges for the call to be routed across a LAN or WAN, to the most appropriate person within the call centre domain. The ACD may be capable of dealing not only with standard (voice) telephony, but also ISDN services. Typically, in incoming voice message will be automatically switched to an appropriate standard telephone, or to a voice mail unit, or to an interactive voice response (IVR) unit. Similarly, incoming ISDN calls may be directed to an appropriate ISDN phone, or to a VC-8000 terminal, allowing video conferencing.
Such a prior art system is technically complex, since the ACD has to interface with a large number of different devices, each making use of different protocols. In some prior art call centres, the ACD may have to handle audio, video, data and telephony services. This complexity causes difficulties, not only in setting up such a system initially, but also in the expansion of such systems, for example when the organisation in question requires more terminals or additional services. The maintenance of such a system requires the use of relatively skilled personnel.
An alternative more rationalised approach is described in our co-pending PCT patent application no GB97/02782, (Publication No WO98/17048). This discloses a call centre using a distributed approach to provide, for the first time, the capability of achieving integrated video, audio data and telephony functionality within the call centre environment, together with the possibility of connectivity to the Internet, ISDN, PSTN and other wide-area networks.
While such an approach works well in practice, it does require a certain defined level of functionality for the individual call centre terminals. Such an approach may not, therefore, be desirable where an organisation intending to set up a call centre has already made a significant investment in incompatible terminals.
While call centers as such usually include funtionally and call control close to the terminal environment, in certain circumstances the level of intelligence required at the call controller may require substantial investment in high level processing capability. Thus it may also be desirable for some funtionality of call centres to be provided in a more centralised manner while not increasing the multimedia traffic load on the main network.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided a multimedia telecommunications call centre comprising a computer network arranged to carry addressed multimedia calls, a first terminal, a second terminal and a multipoint controller, the multipoint controller being arranged to control the setting up of a logical call control channel between the first and second terminals, thereby permitting a multimedia call to be made from the first to the second terminal, characterised in that a call physical datastream is then carried from the first to the second terminal directly across the network without mediation by the multipoint controller.
While the terms multipoint controller and multipoint control unit are defined in certain telecommunication Standards as having a specific meaning, the terms as used herein should not be considered to be limited by that definition but rather in the context of this specification as including a virtual switch operating to set up multimedia channels on a physical network.
The fact that the physical data/media stream passes across the network without mediation, interception or interruption by the multipoint controller or virtual switch, avoids what could otherwise represent a switching bottleneck. In addition, such an approach provides improved scalability.
In the present specification and claims, the term xe2x80x9cmultimediaxe2x80x9d refers to a device which is capable of dealing with one or more (and preferably two or more) of the following types of call: standard audio (voice) calls, video and data. The data functionality may, but need not, comply with the Data Conferencing Standard T.120 of the International Telecommunication Union.
Preferably, the multipoint controller acts to control all routing from an initiating terminal to one of a plurality of possible recipient terminals. Since it is the multipoint controller that controls the routing, rather than the terminals themselves, the terminals do not require complex functionality. In particular, there is no requirement for the terminals to support any call transfer functionality. Since the multipoint controller handles only the call control aspects (for example by defining which terminal addresses are to be connected together), scalability will not generally be a problem; the multipoint controller does not handle the physical connections, and therefore does not need to deal with transfer or switching of the physical data/media streams themselves.
Preferably, call routing is effected by defining a logical call control channel from the first terminal to the multipoint controller, and then from the multipoint controller to the second terminal. All calls may be terminated by the multipoint controller, and not by the individual terminals.
Preferably, the call centre and all the terminals connected to it are H.323 compliant; in other words, they comply with the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) H.323 standard protocol. Routing control between the terminals is mediated by the multipoint controller according to the ITU H.245 standard protocol.
If three-way calls or conference calls are required, a multipoint processor may be provided. This provides for the centralised processing of audio, video and/or datastreams within the multipoint conference, either by mixing or by switching.
The present invention, in one preferred forms, provides the possibility, for the first time; of achieving the goal of scalability in an H.323 call centre environment.
The invention further extends to a method of transmitting multimedia calls within a call centre environment as specified by the apparatus set out above and/or as described in the specific description and the claims.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a multimedia call handling environment including a network layer having a multiplicity of nodes and at least a plurality of terminals each connected to a respective one of said nodes, an access manager responsive to requests from the terminals to effect activation of instances of call control to handle each such request, said instances of call control setting up of a logical call control channel between first and second ones of said terminals, thereby permitting a multimedia call to be made from the first to the second terminal, characterised in that a call physical datastream is then carried from the first to the second terminal directly across the network without mediation by the multipoint controller. Preferably call control instances may communicate with a service control point, the service control point comprising processing means and a data store such that substantially greater call control functionality may be performed centrally for multiple call control instances.